They should've known better
by 2nanna2
Summary: One day, Cat see something in the eyes, and she does something, as make Beck break up with Jade. Later, when shes together with Beck, they make something, and it can never be the same again.
1. When everything starts

Before you read:  
Yes, it's a Victorious fanfiction, and it's a Bat story, what means it's Cat+Beck.

_It started out as a feeling ...  
_**The Call - Regina Spektor.**

* * *

It all started that morning, when Cat been sure, that she was in _deep_ love with _Beck Oliver_. And '_mindless_', as Cat sometimes is, she began to said things about Beck. And _Jade _was there.

"Aren't he _kind_?," Cat said when Beck heldped some fifth graders to find what they looked after.  
"_Jade_, you're so _lucky_, having _Beck_ as your _boyfriend_!"  
But later, at lunch, when they sat outside, the three girls, Cat said something, and it been _too_much.

"_Oh my_.. Beck looks _so_ lovely!" Jade barred her eyes up, and saw distrustful at her. "He's so _cute_ ... _hot_, and.."

"What the _fuck_ are you saying about _my_ boyfriend?," Jade shouted, and looked angrily.  
"I-I-I just said ...," Cat stammered. Beck walked to them, and stood behind Jade. Tori, which don't heard them before that, because she thought of André, looked up at them.

"Cat, _don't _say that about _my_ _boyfriend_!" Jade grabbed the edge of Cats T-shirt.  
"Jade, Jade, _calm down_." Beck lay his hand on her arm, but she didn't heard him. She didn't even looked at him.  
She gave Cat a _slap_on her cheek.

"_Jade_! What are you think you're _doing_?," Beck screamed, and he looked more angry than Jade, if you can believe that.  
"She said .. _stuff_ about you. About my _boyfriend_." Cats cheek was still _very_ red, the colour was like Raspberry red. It was just _more_ red.

"And that _don't _give you the right, to _hit her_! I'm _sorry_ .. but when you're like that .. We _can't_ be together anymore."  
"Beck.. Are you _breaking up with me_? We're a couple!" Jade stared at him like he was the world most famous and rich. The others was just surprised.

"No, Jade. I _broke _up. And we _was_a couple, not anymore." He turned away from her, and looked caring at Cat.

"Are you OK?," he asked whispering. She had a hand on the cheek, and looked a little bit sad.  
"So much OK as I can be in this situation, with you ..," she whispered back.  
"Which situation?" Beck looked wondering at her.  
"Forget what I said .."

Beck would in the near future find out what she meant. And what they felt.

* * *

_Note from Author_: I know, short first chapter, but .. Yeah, you have to say what youm mean about it..


	2. New feelings

I don't own Cat, Beck, or any of the characters from Victorious - Dan Schneider own them.

* * *

_... Which then grew into a hope ...  
_**The Call - Regina Spektor**

* * *

****The next day, Cat asked Beck for doing homework together, and Beck said yes. They walked home to her, and after short time, they sat in Cats big, pink bed, with their books.  
"So.. Why do you wanted me with you home?," Beck laughed.  
"What.. What do you talking about?," she asked, nervous.  
"Oh Cat, you've been different since the day I broke up with Jade. What's happened?"

"If you really wanna know it .."  
".. Yes I will .."  
".. I think that.. I'm .. accidentally.. I think, that.. I'm maybe .. in love with you?" Beck saw amazed at her. '  
"Really? In love.. With me?"  
"Yes, silly boy. That's why I said all that.. I'm just so stupid sometimes."

"No Cat, you're clever. In your own way," Beck said calmly, and smiled to her.  
"Thanks Beck."  
The two friends looked at each other. Cat, with love, and Beck, wondering, about what he truthly felt for the girl with that red hair.

"Uhm .. Beck?," Cat said.  
"What's up?"  
"Do you remember the first .. and the only time we kissed?" Beck nodded.  
"It was then, I began to get feelings for you .." She thought in a moment, and said then:  
"You kiss good."

"Uh, thanks. You too."  
Then, it was Becks time to think, and ask about something.  
"Eh, Cat.. May I try something?"  
"Yeah, of course .."  
"Good.. Then close your eyes," he said, and Cat does as he said.

Then, Beck leaned forward, and kissed her softly at the lips. Cat been surprised, but she kissed back, and lay carefully her hands on Becks shoulders.  
Beck hesitated, but then, he lay his hands on Cats hips, gently. After some time, Beck kissed more intensely. Cat does the same.  
But for Cat, it been too much, it was the first time she had kissed real with someone. Or, there was that time with Robbie, but she doesn't felt something speciel for him.

"Uhm, I would just ...," Beck said calmly. " I'm sorry."  
"No .. I liked it."  
"You does?"  
"Yes, I like you, then, of course I like that .. our kiss."  
"Erh.. Thanks. I liked too."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah.. It's weird, but.. Kinda, I like you a little bit too ...?"

Cat stared at him.

* * *

_Note from Author_: Yay, B:at's second kiss! I know, it goes fast, but ..  
Nothing.


	3. Can't believe the truth

I don't own Cat Valentine or Beck Oliver - Dan Schneider does.

* * *

_... And know you're in my way ...  
_**Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen.**

* * *

"Seriously?" Beck, the famous-at-school, prettyboy, _kinda liked her_?  
"I know it, I think it's weird too."  
"Yeah."

I a while, a long while, they just lookeed at each other, looked each other in the eyes. But everytime, somebody is gonna talk, in a situation like their.

"So Beck ..?," Cat asked, and broked the silence "How long have you felt that?"  
"I first realized now."  
"All right."

"And maybe, it's why I been so angry at Jade, and broke up with her?"  
"Yeah, it could be."  
"I just know, that I'm feeling something for you. And it's not just some friendship."  
"I just can believe it, that _you _like me."  
"But I do it. I'm sure. Totally sure."

Later, after they did homework, it been 9:30, and Beck had to go home. Before he walked out in the twilight, they said goodbye, and Beck kissed Cat at the cheek, indeed the one, where Jade slapped her, the day before.

"Goodnight, my Little Red Riding Hood," Beck laughed calm, and took her hand.  
"Goodnight, my nice, pretty, boy," Cat answered and gave his hand a clamp. Beck and Cat wawed to each other, and then, he was away in the dark. So, Cat walked inside again.

That night, Cat couldn't sleep at all. She thought about Beck, what he said, and what she felt. It was hard to understand for her confused mind. And it been late when she still lay and thought.  
But, finally she slept, and the rest of the night, she dreamt, just of Beck. Beck, which talks, Beck, which are singing, Beck, which kissing .. with her, Cat. Beck was everywhere at her mind. He had captured it, and her mind.

The third day, Beck woke up, and, he didn't knew why, called Cat. She sounded very tired, but still wonderful.

"Hi Beck. Why are you calling, it's 6:30 o'clock?_ In morning_."  
"I know it's early, but as soon as I woke up, I thought of you .."  
"All right, me too. And .. yeah .. I dreamt about you."  
It was like Beck could hear, that she blushed, and she giggled too.  
"Cute," Beck said.  
"But Beck .. Now, when you called me.. Do you wanna go to school with me?"  
"All right, yeah. I'll pick you up at 8:30, okay?"  
"Everything' fine with you Oliver," Cat laughed, and used his last name.  
"See you soon, Cat."  
"See you soon."

* * *

_Note from Author_: Yeah, already third chapter! I know, only on 400-500 words, but it means much to me! In other stories I have wrote chapters, with less than just 150 words. :P  
Please review if you like my story. :) And give me some feedback.


End file.
